Private Amnesia
by HoodedSpellcaster
Summary: Larxene suffers from the consequences of her day-off. Not knowing where her panties are might not be a good thing. LUXLAR oneshot.


Luxord x Larxene 1012 / Private Amnesia

Warnings: Slight cursing. And God bless my grammatical errors!

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios/Disney respectively. I own nothing but this story.

A/N: Happy LuxLar day! (the tenth of December! Two weeks till Christmas!) One of Larxene pairings I kinda don't support, yet I still like it. Confusing? Hell yes. Well, enjoy?

-o-o-o-o-o-

I woke up, sitting up and stretching. The blanket fell down, revealing my bare chest. I rubbed my temples. There was a horrible pain in my head, the migraine monster I had preferred not to meet. Note to self: never, ever drink so much you wake up with terrible hangover and no memory of the last 12 hours. I didn't even remember falling asleep or returning to my room, either. All I now needed were painkillers and a long shower.

I groaned, trying to massage my shoulder. "Yes, a shower would be…"

My eyes widened and I quickly raised the blanket to hide myself. I heard the goddamn shower running. I wasn't alone here. I looked around. This wasn't even my room. I gulped, and hesitatingly glanced under the blanket. I didn't wear panties. I didn't wear my fucking panties?! Oh god no, Larxene. You just didn't have sex last night. You just didn't have sex with…

"Oh fuck", I cursed. Whose room this even was? I didn't remember anything.

As fast as I could in my current situation I stood up and I collected all my clothes I could found from the floor, dressing up more quickly than ever. Well, I had found all my clothes except my panties so I had so much fun wearing my fuck-this-Organization-and-its-dress-code-trademark leather pants. Ha ha. Never mind that.

I bet I looked like I had just woken up, which I actually was, when I sneaked out from the room and began running away as fast as I could. It wasn't until later when I thought about the fact I hadn't checked the number of the room and no way I was going back. I slowed down as I felt that I could throw up any minute.

"Oh hi, Larxene!" Demyx greeted, bypassing me a great wide smile on his face. I mumbled a hello under my breath, not intending to stop to have small-talk with the Nocturne. Seriously, this is sick. How can I even be in this bad condition? Sucks to be a woman with a bad tolerance against alcohol. "Are you alright…?" he asked, seeing I could barely walk straight. I wasn't drunk anymore! This was just the worst hangover ever.

"I'm fine", I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"Are you sure?" Demyx asked warily. "You don't look very…"

"I said I was fine!" I cried out.

The Nocturne retreated few steps hastily, raising his hands as self-defense. "Okay, okay. I just asked", he said, and I was free to continue my way

"Must be the worst day ever", I mumbled when I had got to my room. I had found a pair of new panties, took a shower and now I was just lying on my bed. There was no reason to get up from the bed and meet anyone except… "I have a mission today", I muttered, cursing and sitting up. Hopefully it's something light because if it's not I'm going to bite off the Superior's head. And after I'm done with my mission I'll barricade myself to this room for the rest of the week.

So I dressed myself up again and left to the Grey Area. The sooner I'm on my mission, the sooner I'm back here.

I heard the loud bursts of laughter to the corridor outside the Grey Area. I walked in, understanding what was going on. Xigbar, Axel, Xaldin, and Luxord were chatting about the last night, loudly laughing as they recalled what had happened to whom. It seemed like the second-in-command hadn't arrived with today's missions yet so they were free to be as noisy as they could. I slumped to the couch in the most un-womanly way you can imagine and sighed, closing my eyes. Maybe a minute of sleep couldn't hurt. Saïx wasn't here yet so who would even care if I took a little nap?

"Well 'ello, Larxene."

I opened my eyes. Luxord was there, standing in front of me a smile on his face. That was just fucking fine; another member with no signs of drinking last night. Curses… I frowned, looking up at him.

"What do you want?" I spat, feeling the wave of annoyance rising.

The Gambler didn't care about my tone. Instead he was going to hand something to me. "You forgot these to my room", he hummed, quietly enough that the rest of the members in the room didn't hear it. "I thought you would want them back."

My eyes widened. No, I just didn't…! Luxord smirked at me. I snatched my panties from Luxord and stuffed them into my pocket before no one could notice anything.

"We need to talk", I hissed, standing up. "Now."

"Okay, okay", he laughed. I marched out from the room, Luxord following me. He still had that smirk on his face, and it didn't make me feel any better. And on the top of everything we met Saïx in the corridor who gave us our missions. I didn't read mine yet, though.

"Well, you wanted to say something to me, did you?" Luxord asked, even though he knew well enough what I wanted to talk about. He smiled, grazing his chin and reading his mission's introduction. I frowned, not really knowing what to say so I remained silent. "You didn't say no last night", the blonde said, gratified as he glanced at me.

I flushed. Fuck! "I was drunk!" I hissed through my teeth. "It meant nothing, Luxord. Nothing."

"I know", Luxord said, chuckling shortly. "But you seemed to enjoy." Oh god, this was so embarrassing…

"Could we just forget it?" I groaned, ashamed. I really didn't intend to talk about it because I didn't remember a single bit of yesterday. "And act like nothing happened?"

Luxord raised a brow, humming thoughtfully. "Hmm. I don't know", he said. "But what about a deal? You'll give me one, single kiss." I grimaced. "That's all I ask for", he added. "And then we'll forget what happened between us."

"One kiss?" I repeated.

The Gambler nodded. "Nothing more."

"Give me a sec." I turned around. I needed to think. This couldn't be worse than the whole Organization knowing about my drunken adventures which I didn't remember. It would be just one kiss. Not bad. And then I could continue like nothing ever happened. Sounded fair, didn't it? I turned back to Luxord.

"Made your decision?" he hummed, and making me grimace.

"Just kiss me already", I snarled.

So he did, and oh my Kingdom Hearts… I should have known he's a good kisser. The kiss we shared was soft and tender, nothing too hasty, and still deep and passionate. Why to stop? Who needs oxygen anyway? I was just getting good when Luxord, god damn him, pulled away. I grimaced, panting slightly, annoyed.

"Why such a face?" Luxord asked, smiling faintly. "Was I really that bad?"

I shook my head slightly. It had been vice versa. I hadn't wanted him to stop.

"Now we can forget the last night", the blonde said with a shrug. "I wouldn't have told about it to anyone anyway but… I just wanted to tease you a little."

I was red all over my face. "So… we're fine now?"

"I could say so", Luxord said, ruffling my hair. I pushed him away. As if this wasn't embarrassing enough? Luxord just smirked. "I've learned few things in Port Royal. You'll see then when you're drunk again can you keep your hands off me. Maybe you'll remember then."

I grinned, hitting his hand. "Fuck you", I growled.

He laughed. "And we're assigned to a mission in Neverland today. Ready to leave?"

"We're what…?!"

I checked my mission sheet, laughing a little nervously. He was right. We were going Neverland. Together. Now.

Fuck my life.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: My Luxene fic. Rate and review if you please.


End file.
